herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Flash (DC Animated Universe)
Wallace West, alias The Flash, is one of the protagonists from the TV Series Justice League. He is commonly known as the "Fastest Man Alive", and was a young and popular superhero from Central City and a founding member of the Justice League. Apart from his vast speed powers, Wally's most significant qualities were his approachability and his down-to-earth, quintessentially human nature—qualities that many said made him the "heart of the Justice League". He is voiced by Charlie Schlatter in Superman TAS, Michael Rosenbaum and Clancy Brown in Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited. Origin Wally West was a science assistant. A freak accident would give him super-powers when a lightning bolt struck him, but the chemicals beside him at the time stabilized him and made his body start moving at lightning speeds. The bolt would link him to the primordial power of The Speed Force, which gradually increase his speed even faster than lightning. ''Superman The Animated Series'' Flash appeared in one of the precursor series to Justice League, Superman, in the episode Fastest Man Alive. In the episode Flash and Superman race eachother to prove who is faster, partly out of an amicable rivalry, and partially for a charity event. The devices hooked up to them to keep track of their positions for the race also used their kinetic energy as a power-source to empower the inventor, Mark Mardon, who would take on the name "The Weather Wizard". Weather Wizard uses the kinetic energy to power a scepter which could theoretically, generate natural disasters - as it turned out the experiment worked. Weather Wizard's use of the scepter gets Superman and Flash's attention, and when the disasters can target their exact location, Flash and Superman figure out their trackers are to thank, destroy it and team-up to find and defeat Mardon. By the end of the episode, with Weather Wizard defeated the two race once more, purely for the sport of it. ''Justice League'' In the episode Secret Origins of Justice League, Flash meets Superman again when dealing with an alien invasion. An alien race hive-mind known as the Imperium invade Earth. Flash meets Superman at the invasion point but also comes across an powerful warrior-woman going by the title Wonder Woman an Earthling returning to Earth after being recruited to the Green-Lantern Corps - an intergalactic law-enforcement agency. Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern would fight the creatures on the outside while the masked detective, Batman helped break-out a captured resident of Mars - the Imperium's previous victims, on the inside. The six heroes would manage to save the planet on a scale, none had thought possible solo. As a result they decide to form a regular team - The Justice League. Personality Flash is quick, but sometimes slow-witted. He can react at incredible speeds, yet things frequently go over his head if he is not paying attention. Flash hits on nearly every girl he thinks he has a chance with though he is quite shy around traditionally attractive woman he does not believe are interested in him. Flash likes to joke around and is quite impertinent in nearly all other pursues. Skills and Abilities Tapping into the Speed-Force can send Flash at ludicriss speeds, he can go even faster than light, though if he does he risks phasng out of realtiy. Traditionally Flash moves enough to create strong winds-behind him, which he can turn into whirle-winds just by running around-and-around. Flash's punches build-up enough speed for him to ware-away traditional materials quickly and his body in much, much tougher than an normal humans thanks to it's adaptation to the Speed-Force. The friction Flash gives off can create lightning if Flash moves his limbs rapidly enough. Wally is gifted at mathematics and can think at great speeds, this however seems to end at math and advanced physics, history, literature and logic problems are lost on him. Trivia *He is dating with Linda Park. Category:Justice League Members Category:DC Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Super Hero Category:Male Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Casanova Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Passively Empathetic Category:The Icon Category:Forgivers Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed